


Chapter 5: Torchwood

by Sheeksn



Series: Renock: Gallifray Lost [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Dalek - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Time War, Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, gallifray, jack harkness - Freeform, kierig - Freeform, renock - Freeform, timelords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeksn/pseuds/Sheeksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renock finds the light and meets some new potential friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: Torchwood

"What's the difference between dead and broken?" Trevor asked.  
Renock started to kick at the glass powdered rubble on the floor of the Tardis smiling with joy.  
"The Tardis is a living thing and when it loses power it dies. There is one ounce of life somewhere around here and we need to find it." Renock explained with joy filling all of his words.  
"Look for anything- anything with power" he said brushing off the console with his sleeve.  
"But don't touch it!" He ordered suddenly to Trevor who immediately started searching, rummaging through the rubble nearest him.  
"How can a machine be alive?" Trevor asked again still not understanding of the Tardis.  
"Trevor, it's not only alive it has its own mind, it can think and process. Now start looking" Renock demanded, not bothering a glance in Trevor’s direction.  
"But that doesn't make...." Trevor pauses and squints his eyes at a small flickering light.  
"I see something!" Trevor exclaimed clearing off an area on the floor by the console.  
"What! Where is it!?" demanded Renock running over to see the small light. He kneeled next to Trevor and turned to him throwing his arms around him. Trevor not sure of this new happy, none-insulting Renock began to help pull up the panels of the floor. Renock leaned over and started to mess around in the wires to get closer to the light.  
"It's a power cell containing the last bit of energy of the Tardis, one small, sweet ounce of life!" Renock shouted before Trevor could begin his constant flow of questions.  
"It’s not quite enough right now, but with a fresh regeneration I'm still in the starting stages." He added pulling up a little blue power cell that looked like a crystal with gold trim wrapped around it.  
"What does that mean?" Trevor asked, in his already infamous voice.  
"We need to recharge this power cell and luckily for the next 15 hours I'm going to be spewing energy" Renock answered as his hands began to glow yellow, the blue light started to glow brighter and Renock put it back in its place.  
"So you've charged it thn? Is the Tardis going to work now?" Trevor asked with excitement.  
"Yes and no, I have given it energy but it needs more time to repair itself." Renock replied as he assisted Trevor in gently placing the panel down.  
"It repairs itself? That's not possible." Trevor laughed barely believing a word of it, despite everything he had seen today.  
"We need to get out of here for a while" Renock said walking back to the door. "It's not safe to be inside a repairing Tardis" he added.  
Renock showed Trevor to the door and gestured his hand towards it, implying that Trevor exit first. Complying Trevor stepped quickly out and doesn’t look back to watch Renock follow.  
" Reee... Noooock." a cold robotic voice creeps lightly around them.  
Renock stops dead in his tracks knowing exactly what's calling to him and turned with fear and faced the weak Dalek.  
"How are you still alive? I barely lived through that." Renock mutters with malice hanging off every word.  
"Your anger will fix your death in time." yhe creepy voice of the Dalek sputtered.  
Renock thew his body against the Dalek with his hand holding the eye stock to his face.  
"Don't you ever tell me time hates me, you abomination!" He screamed into the eye stock of the Dalek.  
"M people will not fall to the likes of Dalek" Renock said with pride standing up and shoving his foot into the Dalek’s eye with a sharp crack. The Dalek let out a pitiful, painful scream from the hit for one brief moment.  
"Your people are dying in the streets of Gallifray. Daleks swarm the towns and are exterminating every last time lord." The Dalek’s robotic voice barked out. Renock infuriated, grabbed the Dalek’s eye stock and ripped it off the body of the Dalek.  
He stood and spit on the Dalek with disgust and turned to the door yet again. He rolled quickly out of the Tardis with ease to his feet and noticed Trevor with his hands in the air and a wall of blinding lite.  
"Doctor… Doctor is that you?!" said a strange voice magnified by a microphone.  
"What? No, I'm Renock. What or who is this doctor?" Renock asked surprised. The light went out and it became easier to see that there was a huge van all in black that had been casting the blinding light. A man walked around the van with a gun pointed at Renock and Trevor. He had a long trench coat of a war officer and a very attractive young man with a mask over his mouth and nose.  
"What are you doing here and what are your intentions?" The strange man asked, as he stormed over to them with fast, heavy footsteps.  
"Umm…I crashed here and my intentions are to find a place to sleep while my house is under construction.” Renock answered with his hands high in the air.  
"Just put in a new pool and lots of other cool stuff. Who are you?" Renock asked as if he wasn't he one out of place in time.  
The man drops his firearm to his side and looked at them with disbelief and began to remove the mask over his face. He walked up to Renock, digging into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Trevor flinched in fear of something worse than then gun he was pointing at them. The man held it up to Renocks chest as it began to scan.  
"Two hearts." He noted reading the scanners results.  
"You’re a crash landed timelord, I can't believe it." he added flabbergasted.  
"Why is that and how would you know who my people are?" Renock asked with great concern.  
The man looked at Renock like he had to think about what he was going to say.  
"I'm Captian Jack Harkness, and I'd like to welcome you to earth 2014" he said holding out his hand to shake with Renock. Renock looks at him as if he weredebating on trusting him and then lowered his hand to Jacks.  
"So. Doctor who?" Renock asked as he shook Jack’s his hand.  
"A man we are looking for that's helped us before,” Jack answered putting his hand back in his jacket standing relaxed, and casually.  
"Why are you looking for him now? Is someone hurt?" Renock asked.  
"Glad to see your interest" Jack smiled handsomely.  
"I'm not interested, just curious." Renock assured Jack.  
"Something is happening to the entire human race that is making them extremely violent" A woman said as she stepped forward also with a mask now in her head. She was dressed in tight leather cloths that were complemented by her beautiful dark skin.  
"Taking the lives of each other and sometimes even their selves" she added with a saddened face that made Jack put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt of comfort.  
"And what can a doctor do about violence?" Renock asked grumpily.  
"Well, we do think it could be in the air. What ever it is, we are having a hell of a time finding it." Jack said shifting his arms in a way that his jacket spreads open.  
Renock suddenly stumbles forward a step before he began to tip over and slam into the hard ground, black swirls floated in front of his eyes.  
Muffled sounds of Jack, Trevor, and the women’s fear hum into Renock’s ears and he succumbs to the darkness.  
Much later when Renock awoke he realized that he was is in a room with only a bed and cement walls. Thick glass doors lining the only exit opened as if he was free to leave. Renock stands with pain slowly, grabbing his head as the black shapes swim in his eyes again and stumbled to the exit. When he finally staggered his way up a flight of stairs down a long hall hefinds Trevor, Jack and the young women sitting around a table. They were talking, looking at the table that was one big 3D monitor with a map hovering over the glass. The room was a giant dome and most likely soundproofed Renock guessed with a touch of the material, with floors and walls that looked shiny and new.  
"Renock." Jack said with a smile looking up.  
Regardless of everything from being stolen from the time war to meeting Jack had happened so fast, and had stressed him out so much, Renock now felt calm now that everything slowed down and he had some sleep.  
"How long was I sleeping?" Renock asked sitting down sorely into a chair.  
"A few hours-this place is amazing! So much crazy technology." Trevor said with shaking hands like a child on Christmas morning. Looking around Renock noticed the rows of computers.  
"We moved you, your Tardis, and your companion to our base. Welcome to Torchwood." He said as Renock took in the entire room.  
"He's not my companion, just someone who picked me up." Renock noted.  
"wWell, that aside. What do you think of the new place?" Jack asked as he pushed a button that made the whole wall shift and open, with what looked like a massive sheet of glass holding back a waterfall on the outside. Renock walked to the window and looked outside to a world he had never really seen but only read about: Earth.  
"I know this place. I’ve read about it before." Renock said as he scratched his head. "This is the Niagara Falls!"  
Renock was quite amazed with the beautiful technology of the humans already. Small specks of water drizzled down the glass coming from the fall and the grass was so green. There were so many colors, so much life; that the sight was almost moving to Renock.  
"That's right! The second base is much better than the first." Jack said sitting down throwing his feet on the table.  
"Second times the charm." Jack said with pride.  
Renock still looking out the window noticed his reflection in the glass and is amazed to see a completely different man. Never having a moment to see the change of his regeneration before now, he placed his hand on his face with to see if it was real. Everything, ever last detail had changed.  
"Let’s hope it’s true" he whispered to himself.  
"What is this place? Who are you people?" He asked turning to Jack, still not sure what this place really was.  
"We are Torchwood, an underground agency for the paranormal. We look for things out of the ordinary." Jack said standing up and walking to a wall with drawers and cabinets with electronic locks. Jack pressed in a code to a panel that opened all of the storage revealing its many treasures. A wall full of devices obviously not from this time and even devices that most races considered illegal.  
"We have a massive collection of Sonic weapons, devices that steer eyes to look somewhere else, and even a laser screwdriver. We never use them unless absolutely necessary and even then we have protocols." Jack explained pulling down a laser screwdriver and handing it to Renock.  
"They come in handy."   
"How do you have these? None of these are supposed to be here." Renock asked with concern taking the screwdriver.  
"Somethings fall through time, something's fall through space. No matter what we catch them and keep them from getting into the wrong hands” Jack said in order to calm Renock down.  
" And what are you going to collect me as well?" Renock snapped at Jack.  
"No, of course not. We just want to help.” Jack answered with a smile.  
Renock walked as close as he could to Jack, putting his face as close to Jack’s as possible staring into his eyes.  
"Help me with what may I ask?" he questioned with a bit of anger.  
"Win the time war." Jack answered with a handsome, knowing smile.


End file.
